


what's beyond the mountain peak

by everydayjongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Nature, SeChen, Teachers, chenhun, grumpy jongdae and smiley sehun uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayjongdae/pseuds/everydayjongdae
Summary: Jongdae never liked spending his much conserved energy for anything other than teaching. Then, this hiking retreat happened.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	what's beyond the mountain peak

**Author's Note:**

> first time joining a fic fest! hope u enjoy sechen! :)

With a painful grunt, Jongdae takes another step of the trail in front of him. It seems endless. He didn’t even want to think about how many more steps until the top, or how many more minutes until he passes out, or how many more silent but teasing snickers he has to hear from his co-teacher until he loses patience. Trying not to lose it, Jongdae absentmindedly touches the necklace around his neck. 

After a few seconds, Jongdae regains composure and speaks, “Tell me again why I agreed to this hiking retreat? I should’ve pretended to be sick.” 

Beside him, Sehun chuckles. “I don’t know, Jongdae. You tell me.”

Jongdae stops another snide remark. It was Sehun’s fault.  _ All  _ of it. 

A month ago, the entire faculty of the school both of them teaches at agreed to a mountain hiking activity for their retreat. As soon as he heard this, Jongdae frowned in disagreement. But what is one opposition against twenty agreements? 

Sehun senses Jongdae’s silence. He feels bad for telling on Jongdae to his parents, but as a physical education teacher, Sehun really thinks that Jongdae needs to get out of his apartment and use his muscles. 

“Okay, Jongdae. I’m sorry for telling your parents about the retreat. Don’t be mad at me.” Sehun attempts a smile. 

Jongdae just gave Sehun a side glance, and continued on their hike. “You know you are not sorry. I should have never told you about this stupid locket.” Jongdae reaches for the necklace again, a mannerism he still doesn’t know he has. 

“Come on, you know you need to get out once in a while. And the retreat came at the most opportune time! See?” Sehun tries to console Jongdae, but Jongdae seems to hate him at the moment.

“This tradition is stupid. How is connecting with nature while taking this… this stupid family heirloom going to help me find  _ true love _ ?” Jongdae makes a gagging sound. 

“Well, your parents met like that. And your grandparents. And your great grandparents. And your great great--”

“Shut up, Sehun.” Jongdae hisses. 

Sehun suppresses another smile. 

Jongdae has long realized that Sehun finds entertainment in teasing him like this. He won’t be surprised to find out that Sehun intentionally told his parents about the hike so he can have a reason to annoy him.

Jongdae didn’t speak a word after that, just trying hard to take another step up the mountain trail. He just wanted to get this done and over with. Moreover, it doesn’t help that Sehun’s constantly checking up on him like he’s some damsel in distress. 

Truthfully, he  _ is  _ in distress. Jongdae hates physical activities. He never really liked running around in grade school, nor did he like sports events in high school. That’s why he became an English teacher, because it has never demanded much muscle work from him. He only needed to use his brain and mouth. 

“Hey, still okay?” 

Jongdae was pulled out of his thoughts when Sehun lagged behind again to walk with him. When he looked up, their co-teachers were already a few meters ahead of them. Jongdae purses his lips.

“I’m okay, Sehun.” Jongdae forces out. He really didn’t want to talk right now since he wanted to save energy.

Sehun notices the change in Jongdae’s mood, so he gets worried. 

“Are you sure? You want to take a rest?” Sehun suggests, putting a hand on Jongdae’s back. 

Jongdae stiffens at the contact and bites his lips. He doesn’t know why but Sehun acting this way towards him makes him feel things he never felt before. Just like right at this moment where butterflies seem to dance inside his stomach, and there’s a heat climbing up from his neck to his ears.

“I’m okay, Sehun.” Jongdae repeats, throat tightening. “You don’t have to wait on me. Just go ahead and leave me here.”

Sehun visibly frowns at Jongdae’s words. Was he teasing Jongdae too much?

After that, Sehun decides to keep quiet throughout the hike. Just walking beside Jongdae silently. He didn’t want to really annoy Jongdae. After all, he had planned about this event for months. Sehun even went out of his way to plant the idea of mountain hiking to the other teachers and the principal. Sehun didn’t want to mess up.  _ Not now _ . 

Just as Jongdae was thinking of just throwing himself off the mountain, he sees the last steps of the trail until the summit. He couldn’t help the smile of relief that appeared on his lips as he forced his legs to go forth. 

When he reaches the peak, Jongdae feels a sense of euphoria. He’s not sure why. Maybe because after hours of putting one step after another, it finally ends. Or maybe because he wasn’t expecting to see the stunning view that’s in front of him right now. 

“You like it?” Sehun appears beside Jongdae, looking at the latter with an endearing smile. 

Jongdae turns to Sehun and smiles back. “It’s beautiful.”

“Glad you didn’t call in sick after all?” Sehun continues to look at Jongdae. It’s silly because they finally reached the summit but Sehun hasn’t glanced at the scenic view at all. 

“I still hate you, though.” Jongdae pretends to frown then he looks at the rolling slopes and the vast grasslands below them. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sehun starts. “I’d still love you.” 

Jongdae whips his head towards Sehun, eyes widening and face flushing red. “W-what did you say?”

“I love you, Jongdae. For quite a while now.” Sehun’s smile never wavered. The silly childish smile of his that Jongdae has secretly adored ever since they met five years ago. 

Jongdae, again, unconsciously reaches for his necklace, rubbing the locket in between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Do you want to try it with me?” Sehun holds Jongdae’s other hand. “The  _ true love _ thing, that is.”

Jongdae’s face lights up at that. He squeezes Sehun’s hand and utters a single word. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> man did i struggle to fit all of these under 1k words, but this was really an amazing and fun experience. :) thank u so much for reading <3


End file.
